robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Silver Box
Silver Box was a loanerbot which fought in the first season of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. It was driven by Team Vicious, drivers of The Brute, which had become damaged in the US Championship. Silver Box competed in the Robot Rebellion where it defeated Close Enough to qualify for the battle against the House Robots, and although Silver Box was pitted by Sir Killalot, the battle was declared a draw, making Silver Box an undefeated robot. Silver Box was later rebranded as the fur-coated Zanzara, which competed in Nickelodeon Robot Wars. Design Silver Box was a box-shaped robot armed with a large cutting disc at the front, with a fairly high top speed. Silver Box was invertible, and lived up to its name in terms of design. It featured prominent wheel guards to protect its main drive, and supporting wheels on top and bottom, keeping the disc off the surface of the floor. However, its ground clearance was high. Silver Box's invertibility provides it an advantage over its future identity Zanzara, which was fur-coated and was not invertible. However, Silver Box was lighter than Zanzara at 174lbs, rather than 211lbs. Robot History Season 1 Competing in the Robot Rebellion for the opportunity to face the House Robots, Silver Box faced the competitor Close Enough, which had already broken one of its motors. Silver Box swiftly closed the gap and cut into Close Enough, who had not moved off the arena wall. Shunt shoved it out, and Silver Box kept cutting away at the exposed frame of Close Enough. By now, it became clear that Close Enough was not going to move. Close Enough was counted out swiftly by Refbot, putting Silver Box through with fellow loanerbot Tut Tut, as well as the two machines of Team Juggerbot. Silver Box entered the final, allied with Rosie the Riveter, Tricerabot and Tut Tut, where the four competitors faced the House Robots, Shunt, Matilda, and later Sir Killalot. Silver Box was initially rammed by Shunt and it tried to get in the action by going into a CPZ and attacking the side of Matilda, ripping up her fiberglass shell. After Matilda was rammed onto her side by Tricerabot, Sir Killalot entered the fight and picked up Silver Box with his claw, but just as he was about to put Silver Box into the Pit, he lost his balance and Tricerabot toppled Sir Killalot forward, sending both robots tumbling towards the Pit. Although Silver Box was eventually dropped into the pit by Sir Killalot, the weight of Silver Box in combination with Tricerabot's push from behind caused Sir Killalot to topple forwards, and eventually into the pit itself. The battle was declared a draw as a result. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 0 NOTE: The House Robot Rebellion from Season 1 is not included Series Record NOTE: Silver Box was repurposed to compete in Nickelodeon Robot Wars using a new identity, Zanzara. Trivia *Silver Box was one of the few robots which never lost a battle, even in spite of being pitted in its final appearance. **In contrast, its future identity as Zanzara lost all of its battles. Category:Loanerbots Category:US Series competitors Category:Robots with Cutting Discs Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots that drew in a battle Category:Robots to damage Matilda Category:Robots that have never lost a battle Category:Robots from California